Hotel Scene
by DD Leader Dark Heart of Water
Summary: The hotel staff have been preparing for the wedding for days now, and word has gotten around that Sophie has invited her three potential fathers. Five of the staff are taking a break and talking about it. Needed to write it for school. Constructive criticism really needed!


I was asked to write a scene for 'Mamma Mia' - our school musical at my school - because there were too many people auditioning so the teacher in charge had to create some roles - the hotel staff and caretaker. She wanted to give them lines, and asked me to write a scene. I handed it in today, but I wanted to see if anyone on here liked it.

**I don't own Mamma Mia, Kari, Rika, Zoe or Kristy. Only my OC Erica.**

* * *

_The hotel staff have been preparing for the wedding for days now, and word has gotten around that Sophie has invited her three potential fathers. Five of the staff are taking a break and talking about it_

Rika (Hotel Staff 1): I'm willing to put my money on Harry; the last time he was here, he was the only thing Donna could talk about.

Kari (Hotel Staff 3): Same! Sophie's eyes are just like his, and her nose!

Erica (Hotel Staff 4): _(Slams hand on table) _Have you lost your minds?! It's obviously Sam! Just after he, left Donna realised she was pregnant.

Kristy (Hotel Staff 2): Well, in fairness, he was the last of them.

Zoe (Hotel Staff 5): I'm sticking with Sam.

Kristy: I can't believe you guys! What about Bill?

Zoe: What about him, Kristy?

Kristy: _(Puts hands on hips) _You're telling me you think it could be Harry or Sam, but not Bill?

Erica: Pretty much.

Kristy: You're **unbelievable**!

_Hotel Caretaker enters stage and hears Kristy's last statement_

Caretaker: You're **all **unbelievable! This wedding is in two days, and look at you all! Sitting around, talking when you **should **be finishing the preparations!

Rika: But-

Caretaker: No! This wedding has to be… _(throws hands in the air) _fantastic, and… wonderful and bright!

Kari: What about-

Caretaker: _(continues as if no one had spoken) _And spectacular, breathtaking and white! _(glares at staff) _And if it isn't, you'll all have plenty of time to talk… when you're looking for a new job! _(Exit stage same way he entered)_

Zoe: Ugh! We've been working all morning without him so much as poking his head through the door and when we take a five minute break, he comes storming in, acting like we've never done a decent days work in our lives!

Erica: And what do you think **he's **been doing all morning?

Rika: I have a pretty fair guess and it involves a pillow and dear Serena lying next to him!

Kari: Now, guys. He's been working just as hard as us… remember the other day when Kristy asked him what we should do about the crack in the courtyard pavement and he said _(puts on Caretaker's accent) _'I must go and see what the policy is on that'!

Kristy: _(grabs a napkin, folds and places on her head, doing best impression of Caretaker's accent) _It must be fantastic and wonderful and bright!

Zoe: _(takes napkin off Kristy and puts it on her head) _And if it isn't, you'll have plenty of time to talk when you're looking for a new job!

Rika: _(laughing) _That man spends his afternoon worrying about how much time we wasted this morning!

_Begins song_

_Caretaker enters halfway through song_

Caretaker: What is the meaning of this? There is still the cake to decorate, the decorations to put up-

_Rika and Erica grab him and shove him off stage while the others grab utensils (wooden spoons can be used) and continue singing and dancing while pretending to cook_

_Rika and Erica take the confetti in the corner and throw it into the crowd as song ends_

* * *

**End Scene**

* * *

**Suggested Songs:  
The Jumbo Breakfast Roll **(A/N: I want to make something clear; my mom chose that song. Not me. I hate it!)**  
Not Just Make Believe – **Ella Enchanted

* * *

Well, please review. This is the first play I've written and I'll probably need to redo it, so constructive criticism would be very, **very **handy. Thanks for reading and good luck with your writing!

-DD Leader Dark Heart of Water, out


End file.
